thbohbfandomcom-20200215-history
Holden
__FORCETOC__ About Holden from HoldenReviews, is an anime reviewer who claims to be a "devilishly handsome blonde haired Casanova who reviews anime with info and some humor". And he just so happens to be friends with Josh, the guy who created Hummingbird. Holden also has a gaming channel known as HoldenPlayz, but the only game he plays on that channel by far is Overwatch, and a live channel which he barely ever uses called HoldenLives. Holden has been into anime ever since 2001, when he first discovered Cowboy Bebop, an anime that once aired on Adult Swim (At the time, he was around 6 years old). Holden then made his official debut to the YouTube community sometime during 2010 as part of a manga discussing web series known as MangaPursuit (Though this was before he took up the name HoldenReviews). About a year later, Holden made his own anime reviewing YouTube channel under the pseudonym "HoldenReviews", and the first video he created was a response to one of Gigguk's videos "Anime Becoming Mainstream!?". After over a year since creating his anime YouTube channel, Holden, along with Gigguk from The Anime Zone, Arkada from Glass Reflection, and Jeanne from Anime Appraisal (respectively) formed a podcast called PodTaku. These four people attended Anime Central in 2014 and did a panel for it. They later departed to the four corners of the Internet but reunited on PodTaku at least once every month. They also had a second podcast called J-Taku, which is also on the PodTaku YouTube channel. Quotes "She's got an eye patch! That's what I want!" "It's shit!" "Fucking get to it!" "I have a boner" (EvAbridged) "What the boner!?" (EvAbridged) "IT'S AN ANGERU!" (EvAbridged) Trivia *Holden can swap his genitalia like a Fafner. He can also exchange it with Sooin (from SICnanigans). In his female form, he is known as Helena. *His nickname is HoldenHiatus. This is due to his extreme spans of time that he doesn't do a review. He only has this nickname after not doing a review for several months. *He wears Hawaiian shirts nearly every day *He is in a team with Alain (from BakaShift) called Team Hype. He is also in a team with Jimi (Or Ninouh from Anime Editorial) known as the Oppai Defenders *In Gigguk's EvAbridged is a highly satirical parody of the Rebuild of Evangelion films, Holden provides the voice of First Lieutenant Shigeru Aoba. His most notable lines are either about his boner or sexual innuendos of the same nature *He hates Kill la Kill....a lot ] * His favorite studio is Ufotable * He is an animation graduate of a university in Chicago, who plans to work in the anime industry, more particularly at Ufotable if at all possible. * He likes Tsunderes, which is a common trait that he shares with his best friend in the anime community, Gigguk * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 7: Steel Ball Run is his favorite JoJo's manga. He claims that parts 1-3 are shit, and the story gets better during Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable * He claims to be a Casanova and empathizes with Reinhard von Lohengramm, because he too is a Casanova Category:Users Category:Casanova